Lindsay Arnold
| died= | hometown= Provo, Utah | partner= 16: Victor Ortiz (8th) 21: Alek Skarlatos (3rd) 22: Wanya Morris (4th/5th) 23: Calvin Johnson (3rd) 24: David Ross (TBA) }} Lindsay Arnold Cusick is a professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Lindsay Arnold is an all-American girl who was born and raised on the stage in Provo, Utah. She began dancing at the age of four and has not stopped dancing since. She trained extensively in Utah with some of the country’s best teachers, including Shirley Ballas and Mark Ballas, a Dancing With The Stars veteran dancer. Lindsay is incredibly versatile, but her area of expertise is Latin dance. Previously a finalist on So You Think You Can Dance, perform in the 30-city tour, in theaters all across the nation. She later joined Dancing With The Stars, where she was partnered with boxer Victor Ortiz. Her numerous awards include placing 1st place in both the United States Open Youth Latin Championships and the United States Open Junior Latin Championships, being a top 3 finalist at the World Junior Latin Team Match, a top 5 finalist at the World Cup Latin Junior Championships and a top 5 finalist at the United States Junior National 10 dance Championships. Dancing with the Stars 16 Lindsay was partnered with Victor Ortiz. Placed 8th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 21 Lindsay was partnered with Alek Skarlatos. Placed 3rd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 22 Lindsay was partnered with Wanya Morris. Placed 4th/5th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Zendaya Coleman. 2 For this week only, as part of "America's Switch Up", Morris performed with Witney Carson instead of Arnold. Arnold performed with Von Miller. 3 Score given by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy. 3 Due to Goodman being the judge coaching Morris' team during the team-up dance, the viewers scored the dance in his place with the averaged score being counted alongside the remaining judges. Dancing with the Stars 23 Lindsay was partnered with Calvin Johnson. Placed 3rd. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Pitbull. 2 Score given by guest judge Idina Menzel. Dancing with the Stars 24 Lindsay was partnered with David Ross. Placed TBA. Scores Trivia *She is best friends with fellow professional dancers Witney Carson and Jenna Johnson. *Arnold was one of the finalists on the ninth season of So You Think You Can Dance. Although she was eliminated on August 29, 2012, she received repeated praise from the judges about her versatility as a dancer and her endless star quality. After the season, she performed in the 30-city tour. *Lindsay loves food. *She hates spiders and tomatoes. *She once gave stitches to another person. *Her favorite color is green. *She has a foot phobia. *On December 9, 2014, she and her high school sweetheart, Samuel Lightner Cusick, got engaged while vacationing in Africa. **They got married on June 18, 2015, exchanging vows in a private Mormon ceremony at the Salt Lake Temple in Salt Lake City, Utah. **Fellow Dancing with the Stars dancers Brittany Cherry, Jenna Johnson and Emma Slater were among her bridesmaids, with Witney Carson serving as her maid of honor. Gallery Victor and Lindsey S16.PNG Lindsay-Arnold.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 6.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 6 1.jpg Alek-Lindsay-Promo21.jpg Lindsay_Arnold_21.jpg Wanya-Lindsay-Promo22.jpeg Lindsay Arnold 22.jpeg Wanya-Lindsay-Promo22.jpeg Wayna and Lindsay S22 1.jpg Lindsay_Arnold_22.jpeg Wanya-Lindsay-Week1-ChaChaCha1.jpg Wanya-Lindsay-Week1-ChaChaCha2.jpg Wanya-Lindsay-Week2-Salsa1.jpg Wanya-Lindsay-Week2-Salsa2.jpg Lindsay-Promo23.jpg Calvin-Lindsay-Promo23.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_2_2.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 3.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 4.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 5.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 6.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 7.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 8.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 9.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 10.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Viennese_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Viennese_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Viennese_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Viennese_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Viennese_5.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3.jpg Lindsay_S23_Week_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_2.jCalvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4_Charleston_9.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_4.jpg Lindsay_S23_Week_4.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 1.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 2.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 3.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 7.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 8.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 1.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 2.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 4.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_9.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_10.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5_Jazz_11.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_5.jpg Lindsay_S23_Week_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_6.jpg Calvin Lindsay Jana Gleb Laurie Val Maureen and Artem S23 Week 6.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Jana,_Gleb,_Laurie,_Val,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_9.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_10.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_Argentine_11.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Calvin,_Lindsay,_Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_1.jpg All_Couples_Week_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_9.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7_Jive_10.jpg Team_Past_1.jpg Team_Past_2.jpg Team_Past_3.jpg Team_Past_4.jpg Team_Past.jpg All_Couples_Week_7_Elimination.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_7.jpg Lindsay_S23_Week_7.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Danceoff.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_9_Waltz_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_9_Waltz_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_9_Waltz_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_9_Waltz_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_9_Waltz_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_9_Waltz_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_9_Waltz_7.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_1.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_2.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_3.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_4.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_5.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_6.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_James_and_Sharna_Elimination.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_Safe.jpg Lindsay_S23_Week_9.jpg All Couples S23 Week 10.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 1.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 2.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 3.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 4.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 5.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 6.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 7.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 8.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 1.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 2.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 3.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 4.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 5.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 6.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 7.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 8.jpg Calvin Lindsay and Witney S23 Week 10 Salsa Trio 9.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 1.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 3.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 4.jpg Terra and Sasha Eliminated S23 Week 10 3.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_11.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_9.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_11_Viennese_10.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_9.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Freestyle_10.jpg All_Couples_S23_Finale.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Finale_9.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Third_Place_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Third_Place_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Third_Place_3.jpg David-Lindsay-Promo24.jpg David-Lindsay-Promo24 1.jpg Lindsay-Promo24.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.1.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.2.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.3.jpg David_and_Lindsay_Week_1_Quickstep_1.jpg David_and_Lindsay_Week_1_Quickstep_2.jpg David_and_Lindsay_Week_1_Quickstep_3.jpg David_and_Lindsay_Week_1_Quickstep_4.jpg David_and_Lindsay_Week_1_Quickstep_5.jpg David_and_Lindsay_Week_1_Quickstep_6.jpg David_and_Lindsay_Week_1_Quickstep_7.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_1.jpg Lindsay_S24_Week_1.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 2 1.jpg All Couples S24 Week 2.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 2 2.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 1.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 2.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 3.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 4.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 5.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 6.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 7.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 8.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 9.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 10.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 1.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_3.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_3_Jazz_1.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_3_Jazz_2.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_3_Jazz_3.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_3_Jazz_4.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_3_Jazz_5.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_3_Jazz_6.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_3_Jazz_7.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_3_Jazz_8.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_3_Jazz_9.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_3_Jazz_10.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_3_Jazz_11.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_3.jpg Lindsay_S24_Week_3.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_4_Viennese_1.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_4_Viennese_2.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_4_Viennese_3.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_4_Viennese_4.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_4_Viennese_5.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_4_Viennese_6.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_4_Viennese_7.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_4_Viennese_8.jpg David_and_Lindsay_S24_Week_4.jpg Lindsay_S24_Week_4.jpg Category:Females Category:Professionals